(a) Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a common type of flat panel display currently in use and generally includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates electric fields in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes. The generated electric fields determine the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and thereby control the polarization of incident light so as to display images.
The two sheets of display panels forming the liquid crystal display may be configured by a thin film transistor display panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor display panel, a gate line configured to transmit a gate signal and a data line configured to transmit a data signal may be formed to intersect each other, and a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor may be formed. In the opposing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, and a common electrode are formed. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed in the thin film transistor display panel.
However, when two substrates are used, and each of the constituent elements is formed on the two substrates, the display device is heavy and thick, and high costs and long processing times are consumed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.